Mon deuil
by hathor2
Summary: Clark n'arrive pas à se pardonner la mort de quelqu'un.


_**Coucou à toutes et à tous.**_

_**Voici ma première fic sur Smallville et j'espère que vous aimerais. C'est écrit un peu comme un journal intime.**_

_**PS : Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes que vous verrez.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**NB : Entre l'épisode 3*02 et 3*03**_

**MON DEUIL**

_Cela faisait quelques jours que je suis de retour, depuis que Papa m'a ramené par la force et surtout par son amour pour moi, de Metropolis. _

_Mes parents m'ont pardonné pour ma bêtise, mon grand manque de réflexion et surtout ma fuite après ce que j'avais causé. Ils m'ont aussi demandé pardon, surtout Papa, pour son comportement, ses réactions envers moi, après la mort de son bébé. _

_Pete était très compréhensif ainsi que Chloé qui avait essayait de m'aider malgré que je l'ai repoussé. Avec Lana, le pardon avait été plus dur. Je lui avais montré ma plus mauvaise facette, je l'ai effrayé, donc je peux comprendre qu'elle reste éloigner de moi encore quelques temps._

_Depuis mon retour, je n'ai remis les pieds au lycée qu'une seule fois, quand je suis allé m'excuser auprès de ma meilleure amie. Les autres élèves, eux, quand ils m'ont vu, on soit était indifférent comme à leur habitude, ou était surpris de mon retour. Et depuis je n'arrive pas à retourner en cours, d'après mes parents je ferais un blocage et je ne sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être parce que Lana me voit comme un monstre..._

*/*

_Peut-être que je suis un monstre ?! Car moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner la mort de mon petit frère ou petite sœur. Je revois toujours la voiture retournée, je revois toujours ma mère inconsciente, je revois toujours le regard de colère de mon père celui qu'il m'a jeté quand le médecin lui a dit que le bébé n'avait pas survécu. Moi qui me réjouissait tant de sa venue, je l'ai tué et j'ai failli tués mes parents._

_Depuis mon retour, je parle peu, pas plus que nécessaire. J'aide souvent mes parents mais je reste silencieux en leur présence généralement. Une fois mes corvées finies ou le repas terminé je m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'ai tellement de chose qui me ronge que je m'isole pour faire le point avec moi-même._

*/*

_Ma mère est partie il y a une heure pour faire des courses alors que mon père est dans la grange à réparer son tracteur, encore une fois et moi, une énième fois je m'isole dans ma chambre._

_Sur mon bureau traine le dernier livre que je lisais avant mon départ, avant ma fuite. Alors que je prends entre mes mains le livre, quelque chose tombe sur le parquet. Je m'abaisse pour voir ce que c'est et le ramasser, et je réalise ce que j'ai entre les mains : l'échographie de ma mère._

_Mes « forces » me lâchent, me retrouvant à genou. Alors que des larmes glissent sur mes joues, je caresse la « photo » du bébé. Certaines larmes terminent leur course sur l'image en noir et blanc d'un petit être qui n'aura jamais vu le jour par ma faute. Le trop plein sort enfin. Tout ce que j'ai retenu ces derniers mois grâce à la kriptonite rouge, me submerge, s'évacue à grand flot._

*/*

Martha et Jonathan pénétrent dans leur maison. Le silence y est régnant. Elle vient de rentrer des courses et lui de finir les petites mais habituelles réparations de son outil de travail.

-Clark ! Tu peux me donner un coup de main mon chéri, pendant que ton père se lave les mains.

-...

-Clark ?!

-...

-Jonathan... Tu crois qu'il est parti voir ces amis ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

Ils craignent surtout le pire : que Clark est fugué encore une fois. Depuis son retour, il ne leur a presque pas parler, ils le voient s'isoler, se refermer sur lui même et ils sont très inquiets.

Alors qu'ils se regardent silencieusement, ils entendent comme des gémissements douloureux. Ils montent alors à l'étage avec prudence. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent du bruit, ils distinguent bien mieux ce que c'est : ce n'est pas simplement des gémissements de douleurs mais des pleurs à fendre l'âme. Les pleurs de leur fils adoptif. Ils sont vraiment très inquiet là.

Martha toque à la porte de sa chambre mais n'ont aucune réponse si ce n'est les pleurs.

-Clark ?... Est-ce que tu vas bien mon chéri ?

**-Je suis un monstre, dit-il dans un murmure mais qu'ils entendirent à travers la porte.**

Ils se demandent ce qui avait bien pu déclencher cette crise en leur fils. Jonathan ouvre alors avec précaution la porte, et le voient à genou, la tête basse, leur tournant le dos et se parlant à lui-même.

-Pourquoi, je suis ici ?... Pourquoi il m'a sauvé ?... Je ne cause que du tourment à ceux que j'aime... Je ne suis qu'un monstre... Je l'ai tué... Moi qui avait promis de le protéger... je l'ai tué...

-Clark..., fait son père avec douceur.

-Pardon... Je m'en veux tellement...

Le couple s'approche complètement de lui et voit entre ses mains l'échographie. Ils comprennent enfin ce qui le rongeait depuis son retour : il n'arrive pas à se pardonner la mort du bébé, à faire son deuil.

*/*

_Je sens alors deux bras qui m'entourent puis deux autres. Mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes larmes doublent d'intensité, je suis effondré de l'intérieur. Mes parents me disent des mots rassurant, que ce n'est pas ma faute, que c'est Jor-El qui m'a poussé dans mes retranchements pour son rite de passage stupide, que s'ils n'avaient pas quitté la cérémonie du mariage de Lex, le bébé serait bien là... _

_Mes parents font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour me réconforter, mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux en moi._

_Ils me disent que je dois faire mon deuil. Ma mère me murmure que c'était une petite fille et que j'aurais été un grand frère formidable. Je n'étais pas responsable de sa disparition, Jor-El n'aurait pas du faire ce qu'il a fait aussi tôt et que je n'étais pas préparé pour ce genre d'épreuve. Mon père me dit que ce qui est fait, est fait. Il ne m'en veut plus pour avoir détruit mon vaisseau en pensant que j'avais fait la meilleure chose qu'il soit. Il me dit que j'avais tenté le tout pour le tout, pour que Jor-El nous laisse tranquille... bien qu'il y a peu de chance pour cela._

_Ma mère me dit de ne plus m'auto-flageller mentalement, qu'ils sont et seront toujours là pour moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que j'ai des amis qui m'aiment encore. Que eux, mes parents m'aiment par dessus tout._

_Mes larmes se tarissent enfin, mais je suis épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré. Les mots de mes parents me réconfortent enfin. Ils me disent de me reposer que j'en ai vraiment besoin, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me lever aussi m'aident-ils. Ma mère me borde et m'embrasse le front comme quand j'étais petit. Peu à peu, le sommeil m'envahit. Mes parents ont raison, je dois faire mon deuil, ma petite sœur sera toujours au fond de mon cœur... Elle sera ma force pour éviter au maximum les pièges dans les test de mon père biologique... _

_Alors que le voile de la tristesse se lève, alors que mes paupières sont clauses, je vois une petite fille me sourire, une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu très espiègles, elle a un magnifique sourire et me murmure "grand-frère". Après plus de trois mois de douleur intérieur, je suis enfin apaisé car je sais qu'elle me pardonne, elle aussi._

*/*

Les parents redescendent, Clark s'est endormi. Ils savent que maintenant leur fils irat mieux et eux aussi finalement. Ils seront là pour le soutenir à faire son deuil complètement. Jor-El avait chamboulé leur vie à peu près tranquille à jamais et même s'ils n'aimaient pas ses méthodes qui les faisaient souffrir tous les trois, ils espéraient que la destinée de Clark serait des meilleurs. Ils seraient là pour corriger les erreurs de Clark dans la mesure du possible ainsi que celle de Jor-El si besoin est.

*/*

Quelques jours plus tard, Clark retourne enfin au lycée, auprès de ses amis qui le soutiennent.

Il fera encore des erreurs il le sait, mais serat toujours là pour protéger ses amis et sa famille des dangers qui régnent et régneront encore dans ce monde, pas si parfait que cela.

**FIN **

_**Alors avez-vous aimez ? Une bonne comme une mauvaise critique est toujours bon à prendre pour s'améliorer. Donc j'espère de tout cœur avoir quelques reviews. **_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
